A service in which, using location information of a terminal device, which has been measured by a global positioning system (GPS) receiver or the like, an area in which the terminal device exists is specified and an application that is associated with the specified area is distributed to the terminal device has been known.
A service in which an application that is associated with an area is distributed to a terminal device will be hereinafter referred to as an “app distribution service”. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-268842 or the like discusses related art.
However, in an area in a building, a tunnel, or the like, a radio wave from a GPS satellite is not received or is hard to be received, and therefore, there are cases in which location information of the terminal device is not measured by the GPS receiver.
Therefore, depending on areas in which a terminal device exists, there are cases in which the terminal device that is located in an area in which the terminal device is to receive an app distribution service is not able to use the app distribution service. In view of the foregoing, it is preferable that it is possible to expand an area in which an app distribution service is available.